Pensée d'un ivrogne
by Les Folles Rieuses
Summary: Ron boit un énième verre de champagne et pense à la personne qu’il aime, à la vie qui l’attend… Et à celle qu’il aurait tant aimé avoir. RWHP à sens unique et HPDM


Titre : Pensée d'un ivrogne

Titre : Pensée d'un ivrogne.

Autateresse : Keyko-san.

Source : Harry Potter.

Disclamer : Disons qu'ils ne sont pas exactement à moi mais que je les emprunte bien gentiment pour faire un one-shot.

Résumé : Ron boit un énième verre de champagne et pense à la personne qu'il aime, à la vie qui l'attend… Et à celle qu'il aurait tant aimé avoir. RWHP à sens unique et HPDM

Paring : ben… Ron x Harry à sens unique et Harry x Draco.

Rating : K+

Genre : Romance, drame…

Note : Le mot : Champagne de Kahorie-chan…

Bonne lecture à tous

_**Pensée d'un ivrogne.**_

« A la gloire de Harry Malfoy-Potter ! Je dis d'une voix faussement enjouée avant de boire mon verre. »

Je m'en sers un nouveau. Moi ? Je suis Ronald Billius Weasley. Ron pour les amis. Vous m'avez d'ailleurs très certainement déjà vu, même si vous ne vous souvenez pas de moi… Ho si, souvenez-vous du grand roux qui accompagne toujours Harry Potter, le survivant, le héro de ce monde ! Et ouais… Ça vous dit quelque chose maintenant, hein ? Et bien oui, c'est moi ce grand con. Et cous savez ce qu'il y a de plus con encore ? Je suis amoureux de « The Survivor », mon meilleur ami, le mari de Draco Malfoy… L'être le plus parfait au monde ! Moi l'immonde gars roux je suis amoureux d'un ange… Pas étonnant qu'il ait préféré le blondinet… A côté de lui je suis tellement peu…. Je suis juste bon à me saouler jusqu'au coma idyllique tien… D'ailleurs je me demande combien de temps je vais survivre encore. Je bois un nouveau verre et regarde par la fenêtre qui se trouve à côté de moi… Je souris.

« La nuit promet d'être belle car voici qu'au fond du ciel, apparaît la lune rousse… »

Et oui… La nuit sera belle… Vraiment très belle… Mais surtout très longue !

Je me souviens encore, quand on était à Poudlard, ton air si désespéré à l'idée que ton blond ne t'aimes pas et à tout ce que j'ai pu faire en bon ami –en bon abruti surtout- que je suis pour te permettre de l'avoir…

Je me mets à rire en fixant le liquide ambré au fond de mon verre.

Ton air si heureux, si… Amoureux –Dieu que ce mot me dégoûte à présent- quand tu m'as dit… Nous a dit à moi et à Hermione que tu sortais avec ton blond… Je me souviens des fausses exclamations de joies et des fausses félicitations qui sont sorties de ma bouche…

« Je crois que j'ai dit un truc comme : enfiiiiiiiiin, depuis le temps que t'attendais ça… Bravo ! Félicitation, sincèrement ! … Sincèrement, tu parles ! »

Un nouvel éclat de rire me prend et je finis un énième verre.

En fait la seule personne qui a découvert mes sentiments c'est Hermione… Elle est trop intelligente pour que je lui cache quoique ce soit. Elle a essuyé mes larmes quand je lui ais expliqué que jamais je ne pourrais dire à Harry ce que je ressens… Cet imbécile serait encore capable de se sentir coupable d'être heureux… Malfoy, tu ne te rends pas compte de la chance que tu as…

Enfin ce que j'ai ressentis à ces moments là c'est rien comparé : Au mariage de l'année !

« Tenu du suaire… Obligatoire ! »

T'avais l'air heureux… Si heureux quand tu as achevé le peu de mon cœur qui restait…

« Dray m'a demandé en mariage, j'ai dit oui… Je suis si heureux Ron… Tu ne peux même pas imaginer ! Imita l'alcoolique d'une voix gaie. »

Si c'est proportionnel à la douleur que je ressens, j'imagine que tu dois être vraiment très heureux ! Je me demande encore par quel miracle j'ai pu sourire et te féliciter… Par quel miracle j'ai pu ravaler mes larmes assez longtemps pour attendre que tu sois parti… Harry… Je te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde… Ce soir, je tire ma révérence !

« Il y a trois sortes de gens sur terre ! Dit le rouquin à son verre. Les chanceux, les malchanceux… Et puis les autres ! »

Je bois une nouvelle rasade d'alcool.

Ho non, je ne me suiciderais pas… Enfin presque pas… Je vais juste partir loin… Loin de toi ! T'oublier ! Je ne vais rester en contact qu'avec 'Mione… La seule personne qui sait… La seule personne qui sait quel sentiment une créature immonde comme moi réserve à un ange tel que lui… Mais en attendant…

Je lève mon verre.

« A l'ami qui soigne et guérit la folie qui m'accompagne et jamais ne m'as trahi… Champagne ! »

Et je bois mon verre cul sec.

_Fin._

Keyko-san : Je vous propose un petit jeu Les paroles d'une chanson ce sont glissé dans le texte… J'offre une fic à la personne qui me trouve le titre, les paroles et l'auteur !

Il y a trois morceau de texte.

La personne qui a tout trouvé devra me donner un mot et un couple !

Sinon… J'espère que vous avez bien aimé ma petite histoire Je sais bien que c'est triste mais bon… Pauvre Ron… Un jour je ferais un HPRW réciproque Promis !

Et pour les avis… Les menaces de mort, etc… Review's ?

Bisous à tous !


End file.
